Amor de un Dragón
by Juanjo 97
Summary: ¿Quá pasaria si a un dragon se le cumple su mas anelado deseo? ... y sore todo ¿Cuál es y que consecuencias tendra para los habitantes de Berk?...
1. Cap 1: Como comenzo todo

**Hola queridos lectores :D espero que sea de su agrado está nueva historia que prepare para ustedes, el argumento fue dado por el usuario wolf murderer y también aportó muchas ideas y detalles para la historia.**

**Está historia será el remplazo de la secuela de **_**''Un verano en Berk''**_** aclaro que la historia no fue cancelada porque no puedo comenzar a trabajar en más de dos historias al mismo tiempo, saldrá quizá después de que esta historia termine, quizá tenga problemas con subir un capítulo semanal ya que lo más probable es que durante ese periodo de tiempo me encuentré ocupado con asuntos de la preparatoria y no pueda subirlos con regularidad.**

**En este capítulo les diré cómo está la situación general de la historia, será un poco corto pero lo hare lo más claro y coherente posible para que no tengan dudas más adelante. Agradecería que por ser el primer capítulo a todos los que gusten dejar comentario/review diciéndome que les pareció y que impresiones tienen hasta el momento, alguna sugerencia para la historia y claro que es lo que creen que pasará después. Sin nada más que decirles comencemos ya :D**

Era una época de gran importancia y felicidad para todos los habitantes de la isla de Berk, recién comenzaba la primavera momento del año en el cual las tormentas de nieve dejaban de azotar la isla, la nieve acumulada se derretía dejando expuesto el color verde del pasto y las copas de los arboles, las flores brotaban por muchos lugares del bosque, las aves cantaban, etc. Era un nuevo comienzo para los habitantes de esta isla quienes gracias a las intensas nevadas eran forzados a quedarse resguardados en sus casas con la comida que pudieron acumular durante el año pasado.

Todos los vikingos salían muy alegres de sus hogares para ir a saludar a sus familiares y amigos que no habían podido ver en seis meses los cuales para ellos parecían una eternidad. Había mucha gente en la plaza conversando entré ellos y algunos otros despejaban a mano el resto de la nieve de las calles para poder reanudar lo más rápido posible sus actividades habituales, otros quitaban la nieve de sus techos e inspeccionaban que el techo de sus casas no se hubiera dañado por el peso de la nieve, etc.

Los habitantes de la isla estaban trabajando como una máquina bien aceitada, todo marchaba perfectamente los barcos pesqueros ya habían salido del muelle, los campos de cultivo comenzaban a prepararse para los nuevos cultivos que se plantarían, los cazadores salieron al bosque en busca de jabalíes salvajes y recolectar las bayas que se encontraban en el camino, los hombres con más experiencia buscaban los pocos panales de abejas que había en la isla y los marcaban para luego volver en unas semanas cuando las abejas hayan producido suficiente miel como para llevarse una buena cantidad y dejarle a las abejas la que necesitaban para sobrevivir al próximo invierno.

Había una multitud en la plaza quien esperaba recibir sus órdenes – Cubeta y Abono empiecen a almacenar el pescado, Esvén empieza a esquilar las ovejas… – dijo un joven de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y con una pierna ortopédica, poco a poco terminó de dar las ordenes a todos los habitantes, la multitud comenzaba a disiparse e irse hacer lo que se le había ordenado…

De seguro todos se preguntaran… _¿Por qué Hipo se encarga de organizar al pueblo en lugar de Estoico?..._ la razón es que Hipo tenía que encargarse de dirigir el pueblo el resto del año, esto era una prueba que era impuesta a todo futuro jefe de la aldea cuando cumplía 17 años de edad, Hipo recién cumplió esa edad a finales del año pasado por lo que tendrá que encargarse de dirigir a la aldea todo este año completamente solo, aun que podía pedirle ayuda a sus amigos ningún adulto podía ayudarlo (al menos que hubiera una invasión o algo por el estilo), además Estoico y Bocón se irían hasta comienzos del otoño, podríamos decir que el tiempo de la prueba, era el único momento en el que un jefe podía tomarse unas vacaciones.

Hipo se sentó en una banca para descansar un momento y beber un poco de agua fresca, estaba agotado ya que había estado lleno de un lado al otro toda la mañana sin parar, Chimuelo también estaba agotado y tendido en el suelo intentando dormir un momento. Estoico y Bocón llegaron caminando por una calle que llevaba a la plaza y se acercaron a Hipo.

Estoico: hola hijo

Hipo: (sudando) hola papá, hola Bocón

Bocón: hola

Estoico: (sonríe) me alegro de ver que puedes manejar al pueblo tu solo

Hipo: gracias… es más difícil de lo que parece

Estoico: jajá lo sé, pero no te preocupes cuando regrese pasarán dos años más antes de que asumas por completo el puesto de jefe de la aldea

Hipo: si lo se

Estoico: (sonríe aun que estaba un poco triste y se quita el casco) no podría estar más orgulloso de ti hijo… te extrañare mucho (abraza a Hipo)

Hipo: (triste) yo también te extrañare papá

Estoico: (suelta a Hipo y pone sus manos en sus hombros) no te preocupes hijo volveré y cuando lo haga veré como mi hijo se convierte en hombre

Hipo: (triste) si…

Estoico: espero que recuerdes bien las reglas, puedes pedirle ayuda a tus amigos pero ningún adulto puede aconsejarte sobre nada al menos que haya una verdadera emergencia

Hipo: si lo se

Estoico: (triste) bueno ya es hora de irnos… y también te extrañare a ti Chimuelo (acaricia un poco a Chimuelo y se coloca el casco) vámonos Bocón (se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar)

Bocón: claro hasta pronto Hipo (se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar junto a Estoico)

Hipo: hasta pronto Bocón

Estoico: (voltea a ver a su hijo por última vez) te desearía suerte pero no la necesitas… ya tienes todo lo que un gran jefe necesita (continua caminando hasta salir de la vista de Hipo)

Chimuelo: (nota que Hipo estaba triste y gruñe tratando de consolarlo)

Hipo: (nota lo que intentaba hacer Chimuelo y lo acaricia) gracias amigo… al menos tu estarás con migo todo el tiempo

Chimuelo: (pensando: así es, yo siempre estaré apoyándote sin importar lo que ocurra)

Después de unos minutos de descanso Hipo se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentado momentos antes y en compañía de Chimuelo comenzó a supervisar que todo estuviera marchando correctamente desde que los barcos pesqueros trajeran la mayor cantidad de pescado posible hasta que la ultima semilla fuera plantada para obtener mucho alimento para el próximo invierno ya que de eso dependía su supervivencia como aldea. Además de eso tenía que evitar que alguien causara problemas en la aldea (mayormente vigilaba a Patán y a los gemelos Brutácio y Brutilda) también tenía que encargarse de reparar y crear nuevas herramientas para el uso de los cazadores, agricultores, pescadores, etc. Ya que solamente Bocón y el eran los únicos herreros del pueblo y como Bocón se iría con Estoico en su viaje, eso agregaba un deber más a su gran lista de deberes como jefe temporal de la aldea.

Hipo le pidió a Patapez que se encargara del almacenaje de pescado ya que era muy meticuloso y ordenado por lo que Patapez era el candidato ideal para esa tarea, le pidió a Astrid que se encargara de dirigir a un joven grupo de cazadores sin mucha experiencia en el tema. En cuanto a los gemelos Hipo les dio una tarea que solo ellos podrían cumplir… dibujo en el suelo de un claro que estaba cerca de la aldea un gran círculo con tinta de color rojo y les pidió siguieran la línea hasta el final – Sin duda eso los mantendrá ocupados todo el día – pensó muy feliz Hipo mientras se montaba en Chimuelo para luego dirigirse a su siguiente labor que era mantener ocupado a Patán ya que era una época muy crucial para Berk y no era el momento para estar lidiando con las jugarretas de los gemelos o de Patán, Hipo le encomendó una tarea más complicada a Patán ya que era un poco más listo que los gemelos. Lo envió a buscar una serie de ingredientes que los curanderos necesitaban para todos sus remedios. Aun que fallara en la tarea podría enviar a otra persona más capacitada al día siguiente – bien, una actividad menos que hacer hoy… ummm… vemos que me falta por hacer hoy – pensó Hipo para luego dirigirse montado en Chimuelo hacia a la herrería.

Hipo les dijo a todas las personas que las herramientas y armas que necesitarían se las dejaran anotadas en una lista que estaba clavada en la puerta de la herrería, llego a dicho lugar y reviso la nota – veamos un par de hachas, espadas, ballestas y flechas para los cazadores, nuevas redes de pescar, hoces para los granjeros y… nada más, bien pudo ser más trabajo – dijo Hipo para luego comenzar a hacer todo lo que estaba en esa lista. Mientras que Hipo trabajaba Chimuelo salió de la herrería por un poco de aire fresco no le agradaba mucho estar en el reducido espacio que tenía el interior de la fragua, así que salió de ahí y se recostó en el fresco y verde pasto a tomar un buen descanso ya que había estado volando por toda la isla por varias horas más a las que estaba acostumbrado.

Después de dos horas de arduo trabajo Hipo cumplió con todo lo que tenía por hacer en la herrería, Hipo llamó a Chimuelo para ir a entregar todas las cosas que le habían encargado, las herramientas que tenía que llevar eran muchas y era muy difícil tratar de llevar todas al mismo tiempo por lo que decido llevarlas por viajes, primero entregó las nuevas redes de pesca a los barcos que navegaban por aguas cercanas a los costas de la isla, luego regresó a entregarles las nuevas hoces a los granjeros y por ultimo darles todas las armas a los cazadores. Al cabo de culminar con todas las entregas se dirigió a ver que estaban haciendo los gemelos, cuando llego se sorprendió al ver que aun seguían la línea sin detenerse – jajá aun que sean ellos me sorprende que aun continúen siguiendo la línea – dijo Hipo para luego dirigirse a las torres de vigilancia y preguntar si alguno de ellos había visto a Patán, todos contestaron que no había señales de él, a Hipo no le preocupo las islas donde estaban los ingredientes de la lista estaban muy dispersas entré si y el calculaba que regresaría poco después del atardecer.

Todo marchaba a la perfección Hipo estaba impresionado de que nada se saliera de control, jamás había hecho algo similar pero estaba bastante cansado, aun que lo reconfortaba saber que lo estaba haciendo muy bien para ser la primera ocasión. Llego el atardecer y efectivamente Patán regresó poco después de este, faltaban varias cosas de la lista pero Hipo ya se lo esperaba Hipo felicitó a Patán por su intento, luego de eso fue a la bodega donde complacido encontró a Patapez ordenando todas la cestas con pescado, estaban ordenadas por tipo de pez y todas las cestas estaban etiquetadas para no confundirse Hipo lo felicitó y le dijo que ya podía irse a casa y le pidió que mañana terminara con la lista de plantas medicinales que Patán dejó incompleta, el acepto con gusto y se despidió de Hipo y se fue de la bodega, luego fue con Astrid para ver cómo le había ido liderando el joven grupo de cazadores y para su sorpresa consiguieron cazar más presas que la mayoría de los grupos de cazadores veteranos.

Hipo en verdad estaba muy agotado de tanto trabajo que tuvo que realizar todo el día casi sin descanso alguno, llego a su casa y directamente se fue a acostar, subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación y se preparó para dormir, estaba sentado en la cama quitándose su pierna ortopédica y vio que Chimuelo estaba exhausto se arrastraba por el suelo hasta llegar a la pieza de metal donde dormía, se acurruco y luego volteo a ver a Hipo.

Hipo: estoy muy cansado y adolorido (señala su pierna artificial) hasta esto me duele (coloca la pierna artificial recargada en una de las patas de la cama) de no ser porque papá dijo que podías ayudarme seguramente abría muerto

Chimuelo: (Pensando: lo sé, a mí también me duele todo, hasta la cola artificial que me hiciste)

Hipo: (se arropa con las cobijas) espero que mañana el día este más tranquilo (sopla la vela que iluminaba la habitación) buenas noches amigo

Chimuelo: (Pensando: buenas noches)

La noche transcurrió rápidamente para Hipo quien estaba muy cansado, incluso Chimuelo quien siempre lo despertaba muy temprano todas las mañanas para ir a volar no quería despertar, eran alrededor de las 8:30 de la mañana cuando Hipo por fin despertó, estaba muy apurado tenía que estar supervisando que todo estuviera marchando correctamente y que nadie causara problemas. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió a cumplir con sus deberes de jefe, estaba angustiado por haberse quedado dormido y no haber salido a la hora que se suponía tenía que hacerlo, pero para su sorpresa todos estaban haciendo el trabajo que tenían que hacer. Se acerco Cubeta para preguntarle quien había sido el que dio las instrucciones – Ha sido tu padre quien nos dio las órdenes Hipo – respondió Cubeta – ¿Ya se ha marchado verdad? – Pregunto Hipo – Así es se fue a primera hora de la mañana… o por cierto dijo que podías tomarte un día de descanso, ayer la pasaste muy mal ¿No es verdad? – Dijo Cubeta – (Hipo suspiro aliviado) que bien necesitaba un poco de descanso – dijo Hipo – Solo tendrás que mantener vigilado a Patán y a los gemelos – dijo Cubeta – Lo hare, no importan cuantas veces sean reprendidos jamás lo entiende… bueno nos vemos Cubeta – dijo Hipo para luego irse a casa.

Hipo entró en la casa despertando a Chimuelo quien notó que Hipo ya no se encontraba en su cama, bajo para ver quien había entrado en la casa, el dragón bajo a la sala para ver que era Hipo el que había entrado, Hipo se dio cuenta de que Chimuelo había bajado y se dirigió a acariciarlo un poco.

Hipo: (feliz) tengo buenas noticias amigo, podremos descansar todo el día

Chimuelo: (lame el rostro de Hipo en señal de estar contento por lo que él le dijo) (Pensando: bebería de ser una semana y no un solo día, pero es mejor qué nada) (-_-)

Hipo: (se limpia la baba de la cara) bueno vamos a desayunar de una vez

Ambos desayunaron tranquilamente Hipo noto que Chimuelo no tenía muchas ganas de salir a volar lo cual era raro en el, pero con todo el tiempo que estuvieron volando el día de ayer sin duda que él y Chimuelo estaba agotados por completo. Como Chimuelo no estaba de humor para salir a dar un paseo Hipo decidió hacer algo que lo relajara empezó a trabajar en algunos planos de sus proyectos secretos, en lo que estaba trabajando era una armadura que lo protegiera pero no la haría de hierro si no de una aleación que había descubierto por accidente, este material era más ligero que hierro e igual o incluso más resistente que este, no solo trabajaba en eso si no que soñaba con poder volar al lado de Chimuelo, tenía unas cuantas ideas de cómo lograrlo pero había un problema que resolver antes, _¿Si Hipo no estaba montado en la silla quien se encargaría de controlar su cola?._

Como Hipo recordaba del Snoggletog pasado Chimuelo se negaba a usar una versión mejorada de la cola que le había fabricado y le permitida volar sin que Hipo estuviese controlándola desde la silla. Por lo que tenía que era hacer que Chimuelo aceptase la nueva cola artificial o bien construir un mecanismo que la mantuviera en su lugar. Después de los años que Hipo y Chimuelo pasaron juntos el joven fue perfeccionando la cola artificial de su amigo y aprendió de alguna manera a leer la mente de Chimuelo cuando estaban volando, además de que la cola requería estar en diferentes posiciones para que Chimuelo pudiera ejecutar las maniobras necesarias, había una posición diferente para cada una de las tareas había una posición para volar normalmente, volar rápido, giros cerrados, caída en picada, etc.

Hipo resolvió el problema colocando una palanca que impidiera que la cola se moviera de la posición en la que la había dejado, ya que si no aplicaba fuerza se cerrada y era imposible para Chimuelo sostenerse en vuelo, solo había que esperar que Chimuelo no se negase a esto. Entusiasmado comenzó a trabajar en el diseño, luego de dos horas Hipo estaba satisfecho con lo que tenía hasta el momento así que tomo los planos y se disponía a salir directamente a la herrería para empezar a trabajar en su nueva idea.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir de casa alguien llamó a la puerta, el joven se dirigió a abrirla para averiguar quién era, seguro era alguien que se quejaba de alguna de las diabluras de los gemelos, dejó los planos que llevaba en un mueble cerca de la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa era Astrid quien llamaba a la puerta.

Astrid: hola Hipo

Hipo: (confundido) ¿Astrid que haces por aquí?

Astrid: pues me entere de que tenias un día libre y me preguntara si tú querías tener una carrera con migo ya sabes cómo lo hacíamos antes

Hipo (se rasca la cabeza) pues este… Chimuelo se encuentra muy cansado por todo lo de ayer y no quiere salir a volar

Astrid: ya veo entonces supongo que estaremos solos tu y yo

Hipo: (sonrojado) ¿A qué te refieres?

Astrid: (se ríe al ver sonrojado a Hipo) no tienes porque sonrojarte, no haremos nada indebido solo quiero que salgamos de paseo y charlemos un poco

Hipo: (se relaja un poco al oír lo que Astrid le dijo, pero se preguntaba ¿A que se había referido ella con ''No hacer nada indebido''?) está bien, vámonos (sale de la casa y cierra la puerta)

Chimuelo: (vio desde las escaleras toda la escena entré ambos y de sus ojos salieron lagrimas que resbalaron sobre su rostro hasta caer finalmente en el suelo)

**¿Por qué Chimuelo lloró al ver esta escena entré Hipo y Astrid?**

**¿Qué liberaron Brutácio y Brutilda?**

**Para averiguar esto y mucho más lean el siguiente capítulo y si les ha agradado les estaría muy agradecido que dejaran un comentario/review diciéndome que les pareció y que impresiones tienen hasta el momento, alguna sugerencia para la historia y claro que es lo que creen que pasará después.**

**Si quieren recibir noticias y unos pequeños adelantos del siguiente capítulo síganme en mi Twitter: Juanjo_Silva_97**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta luego :D**


	2. ¿Hasta nunca :C?

**Hola estimandos lectores...**

**Tengo una noticia muy importante que decirles... siento desilucionarlos pero lo más probable es que ya no suba más fics de HTTYD o cualquiere otra cosa en general... la verdad ya no me gusta tanto como me gustaba hace un año... además de falta de tiempo ya no me agarada tanto como antes leer historias de está pelicula y menos hacerlas... la verdad supere lo que esperaba conseguir con mi prmiera historia ''Un Verano en Berk'' crei que nadie siquiera la encontraria... pero a día de hoy ya casi 60,000 personas han siquiera... casi 150 momentarios son 150 más de los que espere obtener... agradesco a todos los que me siguieron todo el año que estuve en FanFiction... la cuenta no sera cerrada si quieren pueden leer la historia de un ''Un Verano en Berk'' una ultima ves... puede que alguindia vuelva a subir historias pero no seran necesariamente de HTTYD... para los que querian ver está historia no se preocupen el usuario ****wolf murderer****buscara alguien mas quien haga realidad su historia****... posiblemente hasta nunca :C...**

**-By: Juanjo97...**


	3. He regresado :D

**Hola a todos queridos lectores, por fin despues de ya mas de 1 año de in actividad decidi regresar y continuar con un nuevo proyecto tambien basado en "Como Entrenar a Tu Dragon", y quiza si todo sale bien les traere más fanfics, el que estare escribiendo estas bacaciones lo publicare más o menos cuando yo comiense mis ultimos dos semestres de preparatoria, en dado caso seria al final de agosto más o menos. Aclaro que el tiempo cronologio en el que yo situo esta historia es despues la primera y antes de la segunda, tomare algunos de los elementos de la segunda solo los que más me gustaron, la historia se centrara en la relacion de Hipo con Astrid ****(No habara para nada esenas para mayores de edad estara dirigida a todo lector, pero habra algunas esenas que no tengan que ver de lleno con el tema, pero si un poco para adolesentes).**

**Esto era todo lo que les queria decir, haci que esperen notisias pronto, Hasta luego :D **


End file.
